15 Years Later
by FieldHockeyWriter
Summary: Ren and Louis' highschool renuions are combimed 15 years after Louis' senior year. There is love, hate, and forgivenss in the air and some things will now never be the same.
1. The Call

Years From Now  
  
Hope You Enjoy This One!  
  
By: FieldHockeyWriter  
  
Enjoy All You FieldHockeyWriter Fans! (As If I Have Any! Lol)  
  
Her cell phone rang. //not now// she thought, hoping it would stop, but it didn't. The phone rang again; she smiled at the board in front of her.  
  
"Would you excuse me for a moment?" she said still smiling. She grabbed her phone and rushed into the hallway.  
  
"Hello?" she asked in an angry voice.  
  
"Ren? It Lou, got a minute," a familiar voice said.  
  
"Lou! How are you? How's the baby?" she smiled at the thought of her new niece.  
  
"She's great Ren but the reason why I called," Lou, or Louis as some of you may know him, said, "you remember how your 15 year class reunion was canceled last year? Well this year they decided to have my class reunion combined with yours! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Well, yea, but the two classes together? It will be like our middle school days again," Ran said looking back on the old days.  
  
"Who cares Ren? We get to see everyone again!" Ren smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait," she said. Then remembered her meeting. "God Lou, im so sorry, but I really have to go. I'll call you when I get home!" Ren said hanging up. She rushed back into the meeting.  
  
"Sorry, now where were we?" she said, smiling.  
  
*** Ren's Apartment  
  
Ren opened the door to her apartment. She set her purse down on a chair and set her keys in a little bowl next to her door. Her answering machine flashed 3 new messages. She ignored them and walked into the bathroom. She began the water in the bathtub. Off came the clothes as she climbed in. The water was so warm, it was almost hot, and it felt good on her skin. Another business deal, through the roof. She didn't know what she did wrong this time. She gave the facts, the pros and cons, the money value, everything. But they still said no. Ren washed and climbed out. She dried her self with a pink fuzzy towel and slipped on her pink bathroom. Her phone rang as she sat on her couch.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Ren, its Lou," Ren smiled.  
  
"Hey Lou."  
  
"Are you coming down for the reunion?" he asked.  
  
"Might as well. I have nothing better to do here."  
  
"Ah great! I mean it's going to be great. All of us together again. We are going to be staying at mom's and we are also going to see Bernard again!" Ren stopped smiling.  
  
"Beans?" she said in fear. Beans had single handedly ruined Ren's senior year of high school."  
  
"Oh don't worry about him Ren, mom said he has gotten way better. It will be fine!" Ren nodded to herself.  
  
"Your right Lou, he must be better. Well, im flying out tomorrow. I got the company to buy me the ticket so I'll be in around 5 in the afternoon," she said.  
  
"Alright Ren, well I have to go. See you tomorrow!" Lou said.  
  
"Tomorrow," Ren told him, then hung up. She walked to her room and climbed into bed. She drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Flight 135, now board flight 135!" a voice on the loud speaker said. Ren breathed in deep and got in line to board. She handed the man her ticket and he instructed her to board the plane. She found her seat and sat next to a tall black man. He had glasses and a long face. Ren looked at him and smiled. He was really cute.  
  
"Hi," she said sitting next to him. He looked at her.  
  
"Hello." His voice was deep and sexy. Ren looked him over twice.  
  
"Im Ren, and you are?" she asked.  
  
"Im Larry, Larry Beale," he said, still looking forward. Ren smiled.  
  
"I used to know a Larry Beale. Back in Sacramento," she said, looking out the window.  
  
"I used to know a Ren when I lived in Sacramento. Her name was Ren Stevens." Ren got wide eyed.  
  
"Im Ren Stevens!" Ren said. Larry looked at her.  
  
"No way! Damn girl, you got fine!" Ren blushed and laughed.  
  
"Larry, I must say, you are quite cute yourself," Ren looked at him again.  
  
"I take it your not married," she said. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No," he said. She looked at him, defiantly interested. 


	2. Going Home

Ren and Larry talked almost all the way to Sacramento. Larry was a successful businessman. He was engaged, twice. And he has a son. Ren laughed and cried as she looked at pictures of Larry the second.  
  
"He looks just like you Larry," Ren said looking at Larry the second's most updated picture.  
  
"He's real silly and I call him Lar for short." Larry looked at Ren, "so how is everything going?" Ren put down the picture.  
  
"Well, I am an executive for a company that is defiantly going NO WHERE." Larry looked almost sorry.  
  
"Sorry your company isn't doing so good. How's Louis?" Ren smiled.  
  
"LOU, is great. God, I haven't called him Louis in years. O and he's married, has a daughter. Regina. She is really the little angel," she said pulling out a little photo album and opened it to the REGINA section. Larry began to laugh.  
  
"What?" she asked. He took the photo album from her hands.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Ren," he said flipping through the pictures. "Good god, she looks just like Louis! I mean, Lou."  
  
"I guess you can call him Louis, I mean, aren't we all once we get there?" Larry nodded.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Now landing in San Francisco, now landing in San Francisco. Please fasten your seat belts," the flight attendant instructed.  
  
"So how are you getting to Sacramento?" Ren asked.  
  
"Bus."  
  
"Bus?"  
  
"Bus, aren't you?"  
  
"No, my Lou is picking me up." Larry looked out the window.  
  
"Why don't we have Lou drive you? Buses suck anyway!" Ren laughed touching Larry's hand. He shrugged.  
  
"Alright, only if Louis, I mean Lou doesn't mind." Ren nodded, she was so excited. She couldn't wait to get back home. ***  
  
"LOU!" Ren screamed out running towards a shiny black jaguar.  
  
"REN!" Lou yelled back stepping out of the car.  
  
"Aunt Ren!" a little voice said from the backseat. The back seat door opened and a little girl ran towards Ren.  
  
"Regina!" Ren said picking the little girl up. Larry walked up slowly.  
  
"Hey, that guy looks just like Larry Beale, ha! Can you believe their resemblance?" Louis said looking at Larry walk up. Ran leaned into him.  
  
"Lou, that IS Larry. Can he hitch a ride with us? He was going to take the bus to Sacramento. Can you believe that? The BUS!" Ren said. Louis looked at Larry again.  
  
"Ren, are you for real? The Stevens, give a Beale a ride home?"  
  
"Lou, showing kindness to your old enemies would be a good lesson for Regina to learn!" The little girl looked up. Louis looked at his daughter.  
  
"Fine," he said when Larry put his suitcase down.  
  
"Louis?" Larry asked.  
  
"Larry," Louis addressed.  
  
"Im Regina!" Regina said. Larry looked at her.  
  
"I know! Ren has told me all about you. How old are you?" he asked, his face was now an inch away from hers.  
  
"Im five!" Regina said proudly. Louis clapped his hands together.  
  
"Shall we go?" Louis asked. Everyone nodded and put their things in the trunk. It was a long ride back to Sacramento. Ren sat in the backseat with Regina, talking to her until she fell asleep. Larry sat in the front with Louis. They talked briefly on and off. By the time they got home, it was nightfall. Louis pulled into the Steven's residents. Then he realized he still had Larry.  
  
"Oh man Larry, we forgot to drop you off, um Ren you and Regina go inside, I'll be back in a little while," Louis said re buckling his seat belt. Ren shook her head.  
  
"Um, Regina is almost asleep and we don't want to disturb her."  
  
"Fine, where to Larry?" Larry looked confused.  
  
"I was actually going to think about that on the plane, but me and Ren talked the whole time so.and then I was going to think about it on the bus but you gave me a ride so, I don't know!"  
  
"Well, how about the Holiday Inn up the road? I bet they still have rooms open," Regina suggested. Everyone looked at Regina surprised.  
  
"Why not drive up there?" Larry said, looking at Regina puzzled. Ren kissed Regina's head.  
  
"She is so smart!" Ren said as Regina closed her eyes. Louis drove to the Holiday Inn and dropped Larry off in the front. Ren helped him get his things out of the trunk. She slipped him a piece of paper.  
  
"Just in case they don't have any rooms or if any of the rooms are crappy, call me and I'll pick you up. Night Larry!" Ren said closing the trunk. Ren got in the front seat with Louis and waved goodbye to Larry. The drove off back, to the Stevens household. 


	3. The Family

"Ren!" Eileen said hugging Ren.  
  
"Mom.grip.to.tight," Ren said trying to push her mom off. Steve came in and picked up Regina.  
  
"How's my girl?" Steve asked.  
  
"Your girl is just fine daddy," Ren answered. Steve looked at her oddly.  
  
"Not you! Regina!" Ren raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed and gave Ren a kiss on the head. She took off her coat and hung it up. She walked into the kitchen and saw Tawny, now Tawn, reading a magazine. She was standing behind the counter eating a carrot.  
  
"Hey Tawn," Ren said. Tawny looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Ren!" Tawny said stepping out from behind the counter. Ren gasped. Tawny's tummy was the size of a basketball.  
  
"Tawn, your pregnant again!" Ren said hugging her. Tawny smiled and nodded.  
  
"Lou thought that Regina should have another little brother or sister right about now so, ta-da!" she said touching her stomach. Louis came in and put his arm around Tawny.  
  
"Ren, Don is also here," Louis said. Ren's eyes widened.  
  
"He is?" she said looking around. Eileen entered the room.  
  
"Yes Ren, Don is here, DON!" she called out.  
  
"Yea mom?" a voice from upstairs said a minute later.  
  
"Would you mind coming down here?" she asked him. There was a big bang from upstairs, it sounded like Donnie had stomped his foot.  
  
"MOM! I'm busy! I told you I would be down in an hour!" Some stomping then a door slammed. Tawny leaned into Ren.  
  
"Him and his beautiful girlfriend are up there," she said. Ren nodded and looked towards the stairs.  
  
"Well, im going to go put my stuff away!" she said picking up her suitcase. Eileen nodded and Louis followed Ren upstairs.  
  
"Im sorry I didn't tell you about Tawny being pregnant."  
  
"It's okay, just wow, im going to be an aunt.again. Wow," she said putting some clothes in a draw. She looked at Louis, "My god! Where is the baby?" Louis looked at her then snapped back.  
  
"O, she.we thought she was to little to travel so she is at home."  
  
"I don't even have any pictures of her yet, and she's what now? 1 and a half?" Ren said angered.  
  
"We haven't gotten any pictures of her done yet," Louis said holding one of Ren's old stuffed animals. Ren shook her head and put her brush on her old dresser. Louis was about to say something when they heard people in the hallway. It was a girl laughing and a guy talking.  
  
"Is your sister here yet?" the voice asked.  
  
"I don't think so," the other voice said. It sounded like Donnie.  
  
"Oh, cause I was looking forward to meeting her," the girl said again. Ren looked at Louis.  
  
"That sounds like Ruby!" Ren said shocked. Louis looked at Ren with a weird expression.  
  
"Actually, her name is Rube." Louis looked at the ground. Ren sprung up and went to the doorway.  
  
"Im here, hello and you are?" Ren said almost at once. The girl looked Ren over twice.  
  
"Well at least one of us changed in 15 years, a change for the better," Rube said. Ren glared at her.  
  
"Ren, its me Ruby!" Donnie got wide-eyed.  
  
"Your as old as my sister?" He asked in awe. Louis got up and walked downstairs, not wanting to get into anything.  
  
"Ruby?" Ren said. She opened her arms out for a hug. "I didn't even recognize you!"  
  
"Yeah, and that's a good thing. And please keep your arms away from me!" Rube said as she walked downstairs. Donnie moved next to Ren.  
  
"Ren, im so sorry! I didn't even know she was Ruby!"  
  
"Yea, are you going to the reunion with her?" Donnie looked confused.  
  
"Is that why she wanted to come to meet my parents this week?" he asked himself walking downstairs. Ren fell onto her bed. She couldn't believe how much everyone changed. She pulled out her middle school yearbook and began to flip through it. She took out a gold pen and looked for Larry's picture. She found it and uncapped the marker. She found a few names and wrote something down to all of them.  
  
LARRY -Single, cute, nicer  
  
LOUIS - Married, two kids, one more coming. MATURE!  
  
REN - Boring, single, lonely, wants love  
  
She crossed out wants love, she wasn't that pathetic.  
  
TAWNY- Pregnant, married, happy  
  
RUBY- Snobby, tall, beautiful  
  
She closed the book and shut off the light. It was a long day, and tomorrow wasn't looking much better. 


End file.
